Evil Lotion, Pretty Girl
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: When Sabrina buys lotion that turns her evil, it's up to Puck to turn her back? but will he, or won't he? Puck's POV


_OK, READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES!! I AM SO SORRY! BUT THIS MUST BE WRITTEN!!!!!! Lol, once it's in my head, it won't get out, not until I write it. So, this is a one-shot, and once it's out, I will be at peace._

_I owe this to my bestest friend, Bella, who is obsessed with lotion :) _

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS' GRIMM_

_Oh, and this is all in Puck's POV_

_Evil Lotion, Pretty Girl: Oh God, What's the World Coming To!?_

I don't know how it started, really. One minute, Grimm was her normal, annoyingly cute self—oh, don't give me that look, I can't deny the truth. Anyway, she was being herself, and then next thing I know, she's going on and on about some lotion crap. As if she didn't have better things to think about.

And did she really have to be so annoying about it? I swear, it's like she was addicted to the stuff. All day long, it was, "Oh emm gi! Puck, you _have_ to smell this!" or, "This makes my skin so soft! Isn't it soft, Puck?"

She'd turned into such a girlie girl lately, ever since she found that lotion of hers. Not that I cared, or anything.

But now, I was going to get my revenge. Ah, so sweet, so dangerous. Kind of like Sabrina. Ironic, isn't it, that the thing she hates is the thing she is?

"Minions," I said to the pixies surrounding me, "I need you to go and get me some things—the glue, the mustard, the mayonnaise, and Grimm's lotion." The pixies flew off, and I smiled a bit. Chimps would talk back, but pixies? They followed every order I gave.

A few minutes later, the pixies came back, dropping the items I needed at my feet. After I dismissed them, I began the process. First, I emptied half of that hateful substance out onto the floor of my room. Gah, it smelled so…fruity.

After the bottle was empty enough, I poured some glue and mustard into the bottle. Next, I added the mayonnaise, and then I screwed the lid back on and shook it together.

After the pixies had been summoned, I ordered them to return the lotion, and then I sat back in my throne to wait for what I knew was coming. Grimm was going to be furious, and I for one could not wait!

An hour later, I heard her tell tale scream, and I grinned a little. She was coming, and that meant a fight. I know I probably shouldn't enjoy the fights Grimm and I have, but I can't help it. They're fun.

Grimm came bursting into my room, her blue eyes flashing, her blonde hair swirling around her shoulders. Her face was harder than usual, and covered in the goop I'd created from her lotion. I tried to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work.

"That is _it_, stink pot!" she screamed at me, her face contorting in her rage. "This is the last straw!"

"Come and get it, ugly," I taunted, taking my wooden sword from my belt.

Grimm took her sword from her own belt and charged me with an angry yell. I sidestepped her easily, and she lunged again. I parried, but just barely. Grimm had been practicing. The fight lasted longer than it usually did, and I almost didn't win—I say almost, because in the end, Grimm forgot the fundamental rule of fighting:

"Always protect your ass," I said with a mischievous grin. She glared at me, but instead of doing what she normally did, (yell at me) Sabrina just turned and stormed out of my room. I looked after her a bit shocked. "Is it just me, or is she getting weirder every day?" I asked my chimps.

***********

The next day, the old lady came into my room. I flew down to where she was and landed in front of her with what I assumed was a cocky smile.

"What do you need, old lady? Saving? Help? A glop grenade?"

"Puck, _libeling_," the old lady said in that German accent of hers, "Sabrina tells me you have ruined her lotion."

"So?" Did she honestly think I'd feel bad about that?

"Puck," the old lady said sternly, "because it is your fault Sabrina no longer has lotion, you are going to fly Sabrina to the mall to get some more."

"But," I began to protest, but the old lady shook her head firmly.

"No, _libeling_, you are going. Now. Sabrina is waiting by the door, and you aren't going to play any tricks on her during this outing, understand?"

I muttered darkly under my breath about how I always had to do everything around here, but I went down the stairs anyway. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. I either took Grimm with only mild complaint, or the old lady bugged me for a long, long time.

Sabrina was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking pissed. I was a bit surprised that she'd managed to get all of the goo off her face—it normally took her longer to get rid of the affects of my tricks. It was then that I saw the glow that magic always left. Her uncle Jake (who was still a total douche bag, if you ask me, with all his devilish charm and good humor) must've helped her out.

"Let's go, Grimm," I said in an annoyed voice. "I don't have all day."

She muttered something I couldn't hear and walked out the door, following me. I heard it shut and then I turned around and picked her up bridal style, letting my wings pop out of my back. I flapped them quickly to get off the ground, and then slower once we were actually in the air.

Sabrina clutched at me like she always did. I tried to ignore the way it sent warm shivers through my body; the way it made me want to clutch her closer. Just when I was about to give into the urge to hold her closer, we landed at the mall, and I gave a silent sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was for Grimm to think I liked her.

She jumped out of my arms and walked towards the malls front entrance without even looking back—she knew I had to follow. Much as I hated to admit it, Sabrina Grimm was my responsibility, and if anything happened to her, I'd never truly forgive myself. Stupid Grimm. She'd turned me from a first class villain into a sappy hero wanna be.

Sabrina walked straight to some lotion store, and the instant we were inside, I felt the magic. It hit me like a wave, and I looked towards the root of it: at the counter, there was a witch. From the sort of power coming out of her, I would guess she was an evil stepmother.

"Grimm?" I said softly, reaching out and grabbing her arm. I knew she was addicted to magic, and much as I hated to admit it, I didn't want her around so much of it.

But Sabrina just shook me off with a glare. I sighed. If she wanted to go all insane, that was her decision, so long as no one asked _me_ to help her.

I followed Sabrina around, extremely bored, as she smelled lotion after lotion _after lotion_. Just when I was about to start complaining, Grimm picked a bottle. As she went to pay for it, I picked up one of the others and read the back. I gasped when I saw:

_Mango and Passionfruit lotion._

_Side affects: will turn you evil_

The 'turn you evil' bit was written so tiny, I somehow doubted Grimm would've noticed it, especially in her current state of anger.

"Sabrina," I said urgently.

"No," she said darkly. I groaned. Now was _so_ not the time for us fighting. "You're not allowed to talk to me," she continued. "I'm still pissed at you."

I glared at her but didn't try to say anything. If she wanted to go psycho, that was her problem.

Or so I told myself.

**************

A week went by, and every day, Sabrina got a little more mean. It started off as her just being more sarcastic than usual, but soon, she was making Marshmellow cry, something the normal Sabrina would never do.

It was then that her family started to get suspicious. They called a family meeting, although they didn't tell Grimm, to discuss what might be wrong with her.

After listening to them all talk for a while, I finally got so sick of it that I snapped, "The lotion she got turned her evil."

The entire family turned to look at me, and I rolled my eyes. "I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen."

Jake jumped up, that light in his eyes, and I flinched, knowing what would come next.

"Research!" Daphne and Jake cried together, and I groaned.

For the next hour or so, we all looked through the countless books in that house—by which I mean that the rest of them looked through the books, and I made myself a couple sandwiches.

Then a very excited Jake yelled, "I FOUND SOMETHING!!!"

We all rushed to the living room where Jake was holding a book and had a big smile on his face.

"There are two possible ways to get rid of this spell," he said. "One is to get fifteen scales off a live dragon. And the other," Jake said, with a sly grin, "is to get a kiss from her true love."

Everyone turned and looked at me. "What?" I asked, confused. "I'm not going and getting fifteen live dragon scales, sorry." Daphne rolled her eyes, looking so much line Sabrina, and suddenly, I understood.

"No!" I said, my eyes wide in fright. "No, no, _no_. You can't make me! I refuse!" Did they honestly expect me to kiss _Sabrina_?

"Puck, _libeling_, you're the only one," the old lady said.

I started to panic. "No, I won't! I won't kiss her!" It wasn't until Marshmellow started to giggle that I realized I hadn't even denied the fact that I loved Sabrina. I gulped. I couldn't exactly deny it. I mean, not entirely…

A minute too late, I said, "I don't love her, so my kiss wouldn't work anyway." Even to my own ears, the words sounded false.

Daphne and her uncle both stifled laughter, and the old lady exchanged a knowing smile with the old man. Damn them, damn them all!!! Why did they have to act like they knew anything?

Just then, Sabrina came down the stairs, glaring at everyone. Daphne's face immediately fell, and Elvis cowered. As Sabrina passed Jake, he tried to stop her, but she shoved him so hard he fell backwards.

As soon as Sabrina was out of the room, Daphne turned to me, her eyes wide.

"Puck," she said to me. "Please, _please_ turn Sabrina good again." Her eyes filled with tears. Gah! Why did all the Grimm girls have to have such a tendency to cry? And why did they always make me want to help out? But even as I thought that, I realized that this, being so horrible to the people she usually loved, was only the tip of the evil iceberg.

I sighed. "_Fine_. I don't know how you people would survive without me." I went into the kitchen after Sabrina, and she turned on me with a glare.

"What do you want, ass hole?" Her voice was lifeless.

I felt a wave of disappointment in her. Why was she cussing? Sabrina never cussed. That I knew of.

"I just…um..." I trailed off, feeling like I wanted to cry.

"'I just um,'" she mimicked in a stupid voice. "Geez, douche bag, why don't you just not talk?"

Fury filled me, but I tried to ignore it. It wasn't her fault, I told myself. It's the magic. It's making her different. Like I said, I _tried_ to tell myself that, but it didn't work to well.

"Grimm," I began in my 'lecture' voice.

"Shove it, fey boy. I don't care."

I got so mad, that next thing I knew, my wings popped out of my back and I flew just above her.

"Sabrina, either snap out of this, or I will have to do something that neither of us will like very much!" I didn't add that I'd probably love it…until she punched me…

I couldn't actually believe what happened next. I mean, it was so…so, _un-Sabrina_, that I couldn't believe it was her doing it. I guess that it was also the reason _I_ did what I did next.

First: Grimm flicked me off. Yeah, that's right. She raised the middle finger of her right hand in the 'fuck you' sign. Nice of her. Note the sarcasm.

Then, I got pissed. I don't know why it bugged me more than anything else Sabrina had done, but it did. So, I landed behind her and as she turned away, I grabbed her arm and spun her towards me. Finally, I pressed my lips roughly against hers, trying to let out all of my pent up anger, turning it into passion.

After a minute, Sabrina started kissing me back, and I wrapped my arms more firmly around her waist. Finally. _Finally_, I was getting what I had always wanted: Sabrina's love. It felt like ever since I met her, I'd been waiting for this moment: the moment where I kiss her, and she kisses me, and then, we have _our_ happily ever after.

And, after almost three years, it was _happening_.

When my lungs felt like they were about to burst, I reluctantly pulled away from her amazingly soft lips. She was looking at me with a blank expression in those blue eyes of hers. She didn't understand why I'd been kissing her.

But that didn't stop Grimm from throwing a hook punch at me. I just smirked as I grabbed her fist, and I kissed those amazingly soft lips of hers again. I knew that my Sabrina Grimm, the one I'd fell in love with, was back. And I was finally ready to let her know exactly how I felt.


End file.
